thesimschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney Bristots
Sydney Bristots '''also nicknamed '''Tots, is one of the founding members of the fugly coven and also the 2nd witch to be born in her family. Being one of the most social endowed of the group Tots has connections thoughout her high school. Sydney Bristots is the human Sim counterpart of Glee Wiki user TheFemaleBoss Biogrophy Early Life Tots was born into an elite society. Her mother and father are both well respected reporter on a national network. At a young age Tots was always known for having a bright mind and was exceptionally smart in school but soon became ashamed of this as students would pick on her for it. So she would try less and only show her intellect during test until she met Sis. The two became best friends and Tots grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under Sis' influence. Later, despite her genuine appreciation for Jennasis friendship, Tots felt that she was living in Sis' shadow and longed to prove herself as Sis' equal. Since her family is Originally from Ireland Tots spent 3 years there until she convinced her grandparents to move to Glen Acres so she could be with her friends. When she comes home she suddenly realizes how much has changed. Mostly the amount of supernatural activity that have become more frequent. Upon returning to school and reconnecting with friends that she had mostly stayed in contact with Tots decided to hide her genius publicly and keep her popular status. Later, despite her genuine appreciation for Sis. friendship, Tots felt that she was living in Sis' shadow and longed to prove herself as Sis' equal. S1= The Story of Tots With the formation of the fuglies Tots spent a lot of her moments with Kyler despite the fact that they had little interest in each other and had a habit of trying to torment each other; Tots more than Kyler. Because the group dynamic was so unbalanced when their teacher, who was then discovered to be a hunter, took them under his wing and trained them Tots spent most of her time preoccupied with following Joe and Lily instead of following Kyler’s lead. After being reprimanded for all of their actions Tots realized that if they were to all survive as a time they must treat each other as equals and build each other up. Tots competes in a singing contest in which she manages to win landing her a record deal with a small label and a chance to put out her first album. On her first day she meets her producer who is an old singer-songwriter, Quinton Joseph, who wrote hits all through the beginning of the new millennium for artist who are now big time celebs today. Though their first meeting didn’t go so great she got to play him a song she wrote with her good friend J.R. He hated the song and demanded she write something she can relate to personally. Before the end of the month she goes on stage and sings her song from the contest, but moments before she and her producer gets into a huge argument. After the performance she quits but he does his best to convince her otherwise. During summer vacation Tots and the rest of the fuglies planned on going to Kyler’s family lake house, but they end up saving the life of a doctor who is being stalked by two vampires. After they save him the fuglies decided to guide him to the small town who are in need of medical assistance. As everyone jumped in to attack Tots pulled the doctor closer to her for his protection. Kyler immediately came to Tots side took one of the vampires down while Matt took care of the other. Once they got to the small town they were attacked by a man who they discovered was a demon mercenary sent to kill the doctor. As he summoned chains to spring out of the ground causing Tots to be one of the few fuglies to be captured. The demon asserted that the use of such protection was useless and suddenly appeared around the chained fuglies. However Kyler, Matt and Kyle were able to push him back and though it was only for a second it was enough time to get the other fuglies out of the line of fire. Tots did her best to stay the defensive force in the team and did her best to slow the demon down as much as she could giving her fellow teammates time to find an opening. The next day the group decided to stay with the doctor for another day or two to be sure he is safe. Later in the day Tots thinks it would be wise if everyone got familiar with each other’s abilities in hopes that they would have a better shot at taking someone down and with less doubt in each other’s mind. During the time Tots learned that she could not only move objects and people but she could also project her energy. Later, Tots escorted the doctor’s wife to buy some food for the house and shocked at the poor state the town was in and at the food store Lily almost had her bag stolen by a petty thief. The demon returned for a second time he brought a young girl who he had corrupted into doing his bidding. Tots and Joe stayed back to protect the doctor while the others went head on in fighting the demon and the corrupted young girl. Tots did her best to stand her ground when the others were down. Her telekinesis plus Joe’s ability to create force fields held up for the moment but were not able to hold for long as the demon broke through. Lily regain consciousness just in time for Tots to use her powers to slam her into the demon with her sword, but he called forth the corrupt girl to take the blow in his place. With only the demon left Tots looks around and noticed Matt who had been fighting alongside Kyler the whole time. When she asked where Kyler was Matt looked away and didn’t reply, she guessed at what had happened, and quickly ran to his body and cried for Kyler while holding his still body. When he finally did away, Tots was so relieved that he was alive. They both rejoin the rest of the fuglies to witness the demons death next to the young girl’s body. When she arrived back home she begins promoting her music career where she meets a young R&B singer who at first rubs her the wrong way when he tries to take her producer to help make his album. Though he was attracted to her she eventually changes her mind about him and they decide to go on a first date. To which her producer isn’t too happy about as he has developed feeling for her. As the school year roles back around it turns out that Tots and Denzel are now an official couple an Tots wanted to share her new found love with everyone. So she invites him to her school dance. While she scrambles around to make sure everything is perfect she runs into Sis who at the time was possessed by the spirit of a dead student who was killed the night of her first dance. The fuglies all decided to go to dinner with Tots and her new boyfriend but things take an award twist when Quinton shows up to prove to Tots that Denzel is shady. While at dinner when everyone is discussing where Tots plans on going with her career Quinton springs the news of Denzel’s 6 month tour that was green lit a week ago. This causes her to become angry with both Quinton and Denzel leaving both of them at the table. By the end of the episode she forgives Denzel and he makes a promise to be faithful to her. About a month later and Tots’ birthday has arrived and her record label is planning the birthday party of a lifetime. Of course Tots, like any other teenage girl is super excited for her party that is until fugly encounters a big problem. Being the nice friends they are they decided to take all the load giving her time to live a normal life. Outside the recording studio Tots hears Sis talk about what she and Denzel has been up to while on tour. With this shocking discovery that her boyfriend is cheating on her birthday things turn south and she find herself being comforted by Quinton who kisses her but soon pushes away when he realizes that this was a huge mistake leaving her in the rain alone. Tots decides to stay home after having her heart broken by two different guys in one night, on her birthday. With all the time she spends at school, with the fuglies, and in the studio her life she realized that her time at home is pretty boring. So she locks herself up in her studio only to be interrupted by Quinton who tries to convince her into being strictly professional but things between the two have become so blurred that it’s causing a strain on their relationship causing him to leave for awhile. During Tots break from men and relationship problems she decides to play match maker for Allen, on of the guys from her class who is a waiter at a cafe. So did his girlfriend,Carolyn, who recently due to his lack of commitment, but the timing could not have been worst since he had been planning something big for their anniversary. Ever since then he has been a wreck and he's constantly dropping dishes. Feeling sorry for the man, Tots uses her magic to fix things. After finally feeling tired of cleaning up for Allen, Tots casts a spell to boost his confidence. She and Lily walk into the Caf and find Allen shaking a drink and with a half dozen girls fawning over him. Carolyn looks on, jealous. After helping Lily with a supernatural urn Tots goes back to the Caf and forces the couple to talk about what bothering them instead of pushing it aside and now hating each other. As she watched the two reunite she only wishes she and Quinton could do the same. Tots find out that she is going to be performing at a big music charity that some of her favorite artist have not only performed but will be performing the same day. Her high soon comes crashing down when she discovers that she has to share the stage with Sis, the person who has been tring to out shine Tots from the star and also the person who stole Denzel away from her. Quinton is also back in the role as her producer and advises that Tots does her best to forget about her problems with Sis and move on, until he is faced with his own demons as his arch nemesis shows up and pushing for them to return to the studio together. Tots then gets possessed by a life essence which needs a host to survive. Soon she starts wreaking havoc around the production set cursing out Sis who was trying to be shady. When she sees Lily Tots gains control over her body but before she can explain what is happening the spirit takes over. After the spirit tricks Joe and Lily into killing the man who knew how to capture her she goes to the event and raises hell. But does little damage as Lily was about to figure out something was wrong and save Tots in time. Tots finally finished her final track for her album and as a celebration she asks Quinton out to dinner to quick he quickly announced that he may not be producing her next album. Tots is disheartened as her feelings for Quinton have started to grow. Outside of the recording room she meets a high profile producer, Wes, who wants to manage her but she was too distracted to speak of it. For most of the day she spent it locked away with Kyle trying to right the perfect song about how she feels. This leads to her questioning how he feels for her and what would it be life if he knew everything about her. Through she knew of a spell to force him into telling the truth she was reluctant to use it. Leaving the studio she passed Quinton in the parking lot and tells Tots that he still cares about her. Kyle also suggests that Tots tell Quinton that she's a witch, if only to see how he handles it. Tots casts the truth spell, not knowing that the fuglies are in the house and will also be affected. She calls Quinton, but only reaches his answering machine. Tots admits to casting the truth spell, to determine if Quinton is okay with her being a witch. For the next 24 hours, anyone who comes in contact with them will have no choice but to tell the truth. Later Quinton goes to Tots at the studio. Tots demonstrates her power and explains that she is a witch. Quinton becomes uncomfortable. She asks him whether or not he can accept that part of her, and he admits that he doesn't know. After he leaves Tots is attacked by a warlock which he fends off just in time for Kyle to come and helps her kill him. Tots goes to Quinton and asks how he feels about her being a witch. He is still uncomfortable. The truth spell expires in that moment and Quinton doesn't remember what they were talking about, nor that Tots is a witch. Tots takes Wes' offer if he can get her the rights to a song. She drags him into the recording room and sings a cover version of one of his most heartfelt songs and he decided not to leave. Now that her album is out Tots' manager has big plans for her which could mean a promotional tour. Quinton believes she is ready for this next step which gives her the heart to agree to it but now she has to break the news to the fuglies. They soon earn that two of their teachers were sent to kill them. As the day goes by she avoids the details of everything but when it seems that they are about to die she finally confesses and to her shock everyone was happy for her. After defeating the evil witches Tots states she leaves in the morning for L.A to start prepping. That morning the fuglies meet Tots at the airport for an emotional goodbye. |-| S2= TBA Personality At times Tots can be a bit nosy and invasive into the lives of others. Sometimes without meaning too. She only wishes to know what's wrong with others so she can help them. So if she seems that something is clearly wrong then she will push or use her keen people skills to see what is troubling them so she can find a way to help them through whatever it is that troubles them. Tots doesn't always know when it is too much though and that offends many people. Abilities At the begin of the series, Tots' overall abilities as a witch were considerably less than those of her group members, with her greatest strength being her intelligence. As time went on and she displayed her abilities in her fight with Sis, her teacher noted that Sydney had large capabilities and potential to be possibly one of the strongest witches of her time. Tots was able to develop this potential over the years, greatly increasing her abilities to the point where she could hold her own against powerful beings. Her skills in other areas have also increased, such as being able to locating Kyler without the use of a spell, something not many witches can do. Along with physical abilities, Tots was even able to push herself to keep fighting during her battle with J. B Blanc despite being poisoned and survive the poison long enough for Madonna to heal her after Blanc's defeat. Late into the F, Tots' refined abilities have proven her to be a possible equal to Cher, earning her praise from Prince and Kyle. Control Soon after the fuglies started their works defending other from supernatural beings, Tots discovered that she had an excellent control over her magic, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any magic. Nate pointed out that her ability to push her magic from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her group members in that respect. Throughout the series her control has been noted multiple times as very similar to the surpreme Lady Gaga. While this particular ability was never put to great use in the beginning of the series, her control became a focal point of Tots' fighting style. During the later half of the series, with her excellent magical control she was chosen in sealing the 3rd demon along with some other flops. Due to these same skills, Tots has been noted to have a natural aptitude for sensing magic, though thus far she has only been seen dispelling it. Tots was among the few skilled witches who successfully detected, and dispelled Kirk's Sleep Inducement spell and helped Matt out of it. Before homecoming a disguised Troy conducted a test on her trying to trick her into not fighting against Desmond Fadington, by using an spell to put doubt in her mind, which she caught instantly, noting the way he imitated Kyler gave him away, playing along with the spell to find out who the caster was. The pinnacle of her control was seen during during The Battle of Earth; for over three years, she has stored up massive amounts of her magic into her heart and developed a master level of telekinesis and the ability to release it. She was also about to her powers to the extent of Telekinetic Regeneration in the heat of battle. Futhermore, Tots has shown the ability t transfer the magic directly from her heart into other individuals, leading to her healing abilities to spread over them. The magic stored inside of Tots' heart is so enormous that she could distribute it to those with little to no magical abilities on a massive scale and use it to regenerate after being impaled by Madonna's blade without feeling any fatigue or physical repercussions. Telekinesis Tots was naturally born with the ability to move objects and beings with her mind. This was her primary ability as a witch which she could channel through her body. As Tots grew she developed many skills through telekinesis. One of the main developments were her fighting skills. Tots' fighting skills had tremendously grown thanks to her telekinesis. By building up and releasing her magic with precise timing, Tots can easily demolish or destroy objects with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by her could suffer a blunt-force-trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death as shown when she attacked Demous with a single punch in the gut, crushing her into the ground with the impact killing her instantly. Through repeated use, Tots no longer needs to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and so can use it instantly. Tots naturally refined control of her magic had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done. With her excellent control, Tots had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. Even being able to identity where poison is within a dying person and extract it in time to save someones life. Category:Fuglies Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Human